


Domestic Actors

by ItCameFromOuterAce



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BAMF Prompto Argentum, Gen, Kidnapping, POV Douchbag, POV Outsider, Xenophobia, brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItCameFromOuterAce/pseuds/ItCameFromOuterAce
Summary: Prompto gets himself out of trouble.





	Domestic Actors

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote about 1k words on my wip, so I treated myself to another fill. Enjoy.

Musmagnus Spurius was prepared for the screaming and the blood, but had expected it to be coming from the nif. 

Mus had been left to guard the safe house, an abandoned mechanic’s shop on the edge of the refugee district, while the other four guys were out grabbing the little nif that had been corrupting his highness. The plan was to take him while the royal family and retainers were busy with the Feast of the Glacian, a week long festival preceding the winter solstice, while school was out and the nif was on his own. One of the other guys had been watching and realized that that nif was alone more often that not and no one would realize he was missing until they revealed him on the Day of Light to send a message. Lucis was for the Lucians and any damn foreigner had better stay in his place or get out.

The plan was to have him gasp out his last in view of the public, but as Mus watched the guys pull a swearing, bleeding Tegulus out of the van with the gagged and bound boy he wondered if the nif might be too much trouble to keep alive so long.

"What the fuck happened!" demanded Vilicis. Vil was the man with the plan. He was the one who showed Mus what a blight these foreigners were, and he was the one who knew what had to be done when they'd discovered the nif bastard that had wormed his way not only into a Lucian family but the prince’s circle.

"The little bastard got a hold of my knife." Teg spat. The scrawny blond was struggling against the two new guys when Vil backhanded him across the face. The nif hollered into the gag as he bled from where Vil’s rings had caught him. Frightened blue eyes darted around the room, briefly landing on Mus before continuing, apparently looking for mercy and not finding it. He went limp between the guys holding him and they dragged him to the back room they'd decided would be a good enough cell. 

Vil whirled on Teg and demanded, "How the fuck did he get your knife? Your fucking job was to keep him quiet in the van, how could you screw up so badly that he got your six-damned knife!"

"Easy Vil," Mus stepped in to calm the other man, "Shit happens, but right now we got the nif and Teg needs to have his leg taken care of." Vil took a few breaths then clapped Mus on the shoulder.

"You got a good head, man. Go take care of Teg, and I'll have a word with the nif to make sure this doesn't happen again." Vil stalked toward the back room, pulling a small pistol from the band of his pants. Mus made a face at it, but kept his mouth shut. Vil claimed he only used it so the authorities would think it was just the foreigners killing each other. Seemed to work, too.

Mus took Teg over to clean up his leg. Teg cussed and whined the whole time; probably needed stitches, not that Mus knew how to do 'em. The other guys came wandering out of the back; Vil probably had the nif under control judging by the infrequent slaps and thuds. They were giving Teg a hard time when they heard the first shot. “Aw, what the fuck, Vil!” Shouted one the the new guys, Mus couldn’t remember his name. “We went to all the trouble to get him alive…” he trailed off. There was no answer from Vil. “Vil?” He looked at the other three.

Teg tipped his head at the door and whispered, “Go check.” The two new guys crept over as Teg turned to Mus and whispered, “You were keeping watch, right? No one else got in except us and the nif?” Mus nodded, offended by the suggestion when he heard two more shots in rapid succession. He jumped as the two men fell to the floor; one screaming, one silent. Teg started hobbling to the exit when his hurt leg went out from under him and he went down. Mus went running past him before he fell himself. He tried to pull himself up when he realized the roaring in his ears was another two gunshots. Pain bloomed in what used to be a functional knee that was now a mess of gore and bone shards. He twisted and found himself looking into pair of cold, violet eyes. For a second he wondered if he had angered the Glacian by his actions during her time before he realized it was just the nif.

“Wait, we just wanted ransom.” Mus lied. “We only wanted money, there’s no point in hurting us!” He begged. The other new guy had stopped screaming, there was so much blood...

The boy smiled between the bruises and blood on his face, “Really? Then how come I saw all your faces.” He huffed a laugh before his eyes seemed to freeze again. “Phone.” he demanded. Mus glanced between the eyes and the gun trained on him. Teg hadn’t made a sound this whole time, but he didn’t dare look away. He reached into his pocket and slowly pulled out his phone before sliding it across the floor to the blond. He bent to pick it up with the barrel of the gun never wavering. He thumbed on the screen, “Code?”

“Z-zero, one, one, f-five.” Mus stuttered out. When had it gotten so cold in here? He couldn’t hear any of the guys breathing, but the static in his head was so loud… The nif was giving him a dirty look as he dialed. Who the fuck did he... The world went gray and quiet for a while.

Mus became aware again as a clipped voice demanded, “Who is this and how did you get this number.” through a phone’s tinny speaker.

“Hey Iggy, it’s Prompto. Sorry, I didn’t know who else to call.”

“Prompto? Are you alright? Who’s phone are you calling from?”

“Uh, I’m-I’m not great.” Was he...was that nif crying!? That monster killed all Mus’s buddies and now he was crying. Mus ground his teeth, but stayed still to avoid getting shot again. “Th-the guy at emergency services thought I was pranking him and I’m scared what’ll happen when the cops get here.”

“Prompto. What. Happened.”

“I, heh, I got a little kidnapped. Can you trace the phone and come find me? I’m not sure where I am and…”

“Prompto, if you’ve gotten away from them you need to keep moving. Look for crowds, police, or security…”

“No, no Iggy, don’t worry. Most of ‘em are dead and the last one’s playing possum. I’m fine, just, please, can someone come get me?”

Mus’s eyes shot open for a moment before the grayness came back for him. Those violet eyes were still on him as he went under. He hoped he would wake up in the hospital or in jail and never have to see them again.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt:  
> Prompto-centric gen or any/any, Kidnapped!Prompto, he gets himself out of trouble
> 
> I've seen a few fics where Prompto gets kidnapped as a teenager, then get's rescued by the Crownsguard/Glaives or his friends, but you know what's missing?
> 
> Prompto getting kidnapped and getting himself out. (Let's see him go full on John McClain!!)
> 
> How and why he gets kidnapped is up to the filler. Maybe it's because he's a known friend of Noctis's and they either want information or want to send a message. Maybe it doesn't actually have anything to do with Noctis at all and they just grabbed him because he's clearly a Niff and they're going to mess him up or kill him because they don't like immigrants. Or maybe he just caught the eye of a serial killer, or he was out taking pics and stumbled onto a terrorist plot against Insomnia, IDK.
> 
> Point is, they have him, this skinny little blond kid and are actively doing him harm. Again, type of harm is up to the filler, but I'm okay with anything short of them cutting off irreplaceable bits of him.
> 
> Prompto knows no one is going to be looking for him until it's too late. Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio are going to be busy all weekend and they knew Prompto knew that, so no one is going to be suspicious if he's radio silent for a few days.
> 
> No, if he's going to get out alive, he's gonna have to try and save himself.
> 
> So, after a while, when one of his captors slips up, maybe thinks he's too injured to do anything, he sees a chance and takes it.
> 
> \+ Part of the reasons his captors are being extra rough is Prompto killed or really injured at least one of them when they grabbed him.
> 
> ++ He get's his chance because at least one of the baddies thinks he's pretty and attempts to (or manages to) rape him.
> 
> +++ It's all over for them once Prompto gets his hands on a gun.
> 
> ++++ Prompto is totally willing to kill them to save himself. Not even an issue. He does not hesitate. He discovers a shiny new skill: epic compartmentalization! (He maybe freaks out about that later, once he's safe, along with everything /else/ he has to freak out about)
> 
> +++++ Once he's out/they're all dead or incapacitated (maybe he left a couple alive so the Crownsguard could interrogate them?) he finds a phone and gives SOMEONE, fillers choice, a heart attack with his, "Hey, this is Prompto? Argentum? I got Kidnapped? I'm not exactly sure where I am, but this phone's probably got GPS if you can track it. Huh? Nonono, they're mostly dead now." call.


End file.
